Torn and Tattered
by rachelcullenedward cullen
Summary: Bella's mom died when she was nine and she lives with Charlie, who takes all his pent up rage out on her. what happens when Bella's strange new friend's finds out ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK Hi. I've had this idea for a really long time. I don't wanna let it fizzle out. So here goes. And a quick warning for violence and rape.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked slowly towards Charlies house. I didn't want to but I had no choice. I lived with Charlie since I was 9 and my mom had died. Charlie blamed it on me that she died. He said he doesn't need some worthless slut ruining his life. I walked in the door and got to work. I went into the living room first. I swept the broken glass from the previous night and picked up the 8 beer cans from off the floor. I took the knife with my blood covering it to the sink and washed it. I also did all the dishes from the previous night and this morning.

I turned my attention towards the clock. It said 5:30. I ran over to the stove. I grabbed some fish from the freezer. I put it in a frying pan with some veggies and bread crumbs. Basically I was making my own rendition of Harry Clearwarter's fish fry which Charlie loves. I poured my special sauce creation which consisted mostly of distilled white vinegar and red wine vinegar along with some other thicker substances. Charlie walked in as I finished cooking. He walked to his chair in the living room. " Where is my food and beer Ingrate?" " Coming sir." I walked towards the living room. I set the beer on the small table next to his chair. Then gave him his plate. " I didn't know we had fish fry left." " It's my own recipe." I walked over and sat down at the table. When Charlie was done, I took his plate to the sink and began rinsing it. I felt his arms wrap around me. He slid his hands up and roughly squeezed my breasts. I shuddered which angered him. He pulled a knife from the drawer and slid it across my stomach. He slit it over in a lighting shape. Then he dropped the knife and shoved me into a wall. "Now Bella, I think you should apologize. Obviously, I did nothing wrong. Now what do you say?" "I'm so sorry sir. Do you need anything?" " BELLA! I will NOT under any circumstances allow sass in my household." He shoved me up the stairs and closed and locked the door. I laid in my bed and waited until I heard his loud snoring. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom I showered to get rid of the dried blood and grime in my cuts. The bruising wasn't too bad. I grabbed an ACE bandage out of the cabinet along with some rubbing alcohol I dabbed some alcohol across my stomach and stuck the bandage on my stomach. I got dressed and went into my bedroom. I went to sleep praying that I'd wake up tomorrow and Charlie would be dead.

**A/N – k so first chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get, we will see when I update. Love y'all**

**love always.**

**Rachie :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

**A/N- OMC! Two reviews! I sound like a dork but that is so awesome huge thanks to dawn276 and Leibeezer. Anyway, I decided to write this! So enjoy. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, but I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV **

I woke to the sound of my alarm and looked over it was 5:30. I quickly turned my alarm off so I wouldn't wake Charlie. He got up at six so I was to wake up at 5:30, make his breakfast, clean up a bit, and make sure that he got his shower before I got ready. I tiptoed downstairs and got out what I needed. Charlie liked to start off his morning with " health food." I made his usual: cheesy eggs, 4 pieces of toast with butter melted and a small bowl of cereal with whole milk and sugar. Then, I started brewing his morning Cappuccino. When It was done, I grabbed the milk from the table and the sugar. I poured half a cup of milk and a third of a cup of sugar into his coffee. Then I got the whipped cream out of the fridge. I made a swirl of it. **( if you've ever had IHOP hot chocolate you know what it looks like)** I looked to the clock to see that it was exactly 6:00. I heard Charlie come grumbling down the stairs and I realized I had made a dire mistake. I forgot the salt and pepper. Charlie noticed at the same moment as I did. " You little bitch." "I'm sorry sir." I ran into the kitchen and put the salt and pepper on the table. Charlie walked toward me and pulled his Swiss pocket knife."BITCH" I took a step back. He made up for it by taking three steps forward. He slice from my shoulder to my wrist narrowly missing my veins. He stopped cutting and ran upstairs to shower I went into my room to read my favorite book.

I took out Wuthering Heights and began reading though I'd already read it a thousand times. After Charlie had showered and left, I went into the bathroom. I showered the dried blood and grime, yet again, off of my cuts. I took the alcohol out and smudged it on the cuts then bandaged them. I went into my room and put on a long blue shirt and black sweatpants. I grabbed my bag and jogged toward school. When I got there, I was met by Mike.

**A/N- I'm evil hahahahaha I have the next chapter written I need reviews to get the next chapter up. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cullens

**A/N- back again. I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

"Mike." " let's go to the closet." " No thank you" I walked swiftly away but he caught my arm. " Excuse me, I don't want to go with you." a guy that I didn't know came over. " she said no kid, Leave" " you can't tell me what to do Cullen." " LET HER GO " he boomed. Mike quickly released my arm and I was thankful. Charlie had slice it this morning. " Emmett Cullen pleased to meet you." " Bella Swan." it turned out Emmett had all the same classes with me. He invited me to sit with him and his family at lunch. I accepted. I went into the lunchroom and got a tray. I went to find Emmett and immediately saw them. They stood at from everyone. I walked over and Emmett began introducing me. "Bella, this is Rose my girlfriend, Alice and Jasper who are also together, and Edward the loner in the family." " Emmett isn't that illegal to date siblings?" " we are all adopted. Rose and Jasper are brother and sister twins, actually, Alice and Edward are related and I'm the odd one out" **( idk if that's how Stephanie Meyer's wrote it that way oh well)** I sat down and smiled. Edward smiled a smile that could win over any girl in the school. I blushed furiously. Suddenly, the bell rang and we all ran towards locker area. I had Bio sixth hour and I dashed in. I was the last one in and there was only one seat left. Right next to Edward. I sat happily and listened as Mr. Banner talked about Cell Division. Edward leaned over and handed me a note. **( this is kinda OCC I didn't wanna put Bella through more torture.)** I opened the note, before I could read it, I noticed his calligraphy. It was so neat. The note said :

Bella,

will you go on a date with me? I'd like it quite a lot.

Circle

YES or NO

Edward.

I thought for a second and circled yes then wrote: PS my house 3:30. :) I silently prayed that Charlie wasn't going to come home early today.

**A/N- HEY! Again, I'm being mean. OH well. hhehehehehehe**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh No Charlie

**A/N- We weren't expecting Emmett to save Bella? I will explain why he did and not Edward at some point. Let's see. Not super important but happy birthday to my little bro who turns one today. I'm writing at 1 on the 6****th**** of July so yeah. I don't own twilight. Or the characters.**

**Edwards POV finally!**

I went to school with Alice and Jasper. When we got there, Emmett and Rose were already inside. I listened to thoughts of some teenagers. As we went in.

_WOAH that guy is huge.~Tyler_

_hm that guy with bronze hair is hot. ~ Jessica_

_I have to get dibs before Jess.~ Lauren_

_I'm banging Bella today even if she doesn't want me to.~ Mike_

I didn't know who Bella was, but I didn't want her to be rapped. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I walked over towards the guy called Mike, but Emmett beat me to it. I figured he could handle it, so I went over to my locker. I grabbed my books and went to class. I sat through boring classes then headed off to lunch where Bella sat with us. We had a very lively discussion with Bella. By the end of lunch, I knew that I liked her a lot. When I got to my next class, I mentally prepared for boredom until Bella walked in. every time I saw her, my breathing hitched. She was beautiful. The most beautiful human I'd seen. She had pale skin and black hair. She wore baggy sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I couldn't wait. I had to ask her out. When she said yes my heart stopped. Well, I guess it already stopped. But you know what I mean. She said to met her at her house at 3:30. she wrote the address on my hand as the bell rang and it was onto last period. I knew Bella had gym which she hated. I went to my class and tuned it all out. When the bell rang, I got into the Volvo and headed home. I quickly changed and hunted a small deer. I headed over to Bella's.

**Bella's POV**

I jogged home. Charlies cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I sighed a breath of relief. I walked in and took a look at the latest mess. Charlie had left me with 3 beer cans and broken glass everywhere. He had torn pillows and threw things around the room. I cleaned the room as quickly as I could. I heard the doorbell ring and I glanced to the kitchen. There was a pile of dishes in the sink I let Edward in and got to the dishes. " Sorry, I need to do these really quickly. Want to go pick out a movie?" " sure." he looked over my movies and picked 27 Dresses. I knew it was a chick flick, but he wanted me to enjoy it. i finished the dishes and came and popped in the DVD. We watched halfway through and then we were making out. I usually wouldn't do it. It wasn't really proper or polite. Charlie came in but I barley noticed. " I didn't realize we had company." " Edward sir." " well, Bella and I have plans, so you must be going now Edward pleased to meet you." Edward left and I prepared for the smack down. Instead, Charlie took me in his cruiser to Port Angeles. He told me I was here for the weekend and that he would drop me off at school Monday. I realized I was at a mans house. I jogged in, and sat on a couch waiting expectantly. A man with long black hair and broad shoulders with a tan and very large muscles came down.

**A/N- know who it is? I DO! UGH I had no Idea how completely and totally frustrating writing this story can be. I have to do lots of OOC'S but I love writing , so I will do whatever it takes.**


	5. Chapter 5 LOLS What? no named chappie

**A/N- OK. I got some really nice reviews and I just want to thank you for that. I really appreciate it. How else would I know if my writing sucks? So thanks. I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**Bella's POV boring but necessary.**

The man walked down the stairs slowly. " My name, is Jacob. Jacob Black." I nodded silently. " Stand up Isabella" " I prefer Bella." " Good to know, that's one fine ass you have there." I just stood still. He nodded up towards the stairs and I silently made my way up. I felt a rush of bravery so I asked " how old are you?" " I'm 54. technically." He only looked to be about 21. At the oldest. I nodded. He started asking about school and friends. By then, I had worked up the courage to say " if your going to make me have sex with you, can we just get on with it?" he chuckled a booming laugh which strangely reminded me of Emmett. " I am NOT going to make you have sex with me." " Then why am I here?" " Your going to sleep with me. I just need you to pole dance first." I walked over to the pole in the middle of the room. I slid my hands up the pole slightly. Then, I lifted my leg up and spun around the pole. I slid my shirt off and unhooked my bra. I let them fall to the floor. I slid my pants and undies off and jumped on to the pool and began dry humping it. When I saw that Jacob had a sufficient boner, I walked over and slid his jeans and boxers off. I angled myself on and his tiny dick slid in. I began pulling him in and out so he was thrusting lazily. He grabbed and squeezed my breasts and ass. He finally had enough after about an hour of rubbing my clit . He came but I didn't. We repeated the process all night and day. When Charlie finally picked me up for school, I was sore all over. We rode to school in silence. I found Alice waiting by the door, her face red and she looked angry.

**Alice's POV**

I waited for Edward to get back from Bella's. I wanted all the details. I checked Bella's future but it was clouded. I decided to look on her parents. Her mother was dead. Her father had made a decision to leave work early and take Bella to a friend named Jacob. I tried to look in on Jacob but I could see nothing which meant he was a werewolf. After Edward got home, I listened to a recount of what happened. Then I decided to check Bella's future again. What I saw shocked me. She was hanging up a picture for lack of a better euphemism, with a man who looked to be 54 in wolf years. I couldn't tell if it were forced or not, but in the near future, Charlie would be coming to get her. I decided to talk to her at school. When we had a conversation about it, she said it was nothing but I knew she was lying. I was furious that she was lying to me. And Edward really likes her. I had to find out what she was hiding it had to be more complicated than that. I didn't really want to tell Edward and I knew I had messed up, Bella didn't know what we were so, obviously, I had to be more careful. Edward would kill me if he found out. Rosalie came down the hall and looked towards me. I scanned the future's of the kids around me. Jessica was planning on having sex. She was going to get pregnant. Lauren was going to have a purple onion. She really didn't decide very important things. The one whose future shocked me the most was Mike, I saw him studying for his SAT's and his course, if he stays on track, shows that he will become an IT employee. I called Rose over. "Ali before you start, I have some news. I found out something really startling about Bella..."

**A/N- What did Rose find out? I know. Lol , I'm torturing you. Oh well. You'll know soon. I want to thank you for the reviews.****By the way, I have no idea about the purple onions.**


	6. Chapter 6 What I Found Out

**A/N- Life kinda sucks like a lot. Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

**Rose's POV**

I had just told Alice that I found out something startling about Bella. I figured that I should tell her. It all had started earlier when I was in the bathroom. I was in a stall when I heard a high pitched nasally voice call out " anyone in here?" I didn't answer her. I stood on the toilet and listened. " Listen you little bitch, Edward is mine you stay the hell away." " please stop." I heard them grunting and someone fell to the floor. " Maybe now you've learned your lesson and you'll stay away from my man." the girl whimpered and Lauren and her minion Jessica left. I was about to step down when a pool of blood seeped under the door of the stall. I hurried out and saw Bella crumpled up on the floor. She was unconscious, but she was muttering something. " Charlie, Please,Please don't hit me. I didn't mean to. Please no!" I picked her up and ran outside. I ran to my car and put her in. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I got her to Carlisle and then headed home. I changed and went hunting I usually wouldn't go alone, but I needed to be alone. When I got back, I got on my laptop. My fingers automatically flew across the keyboard. I was writing a story about a girl whose boyfriend cheats on her then calls her a whore. I finished writing for the day and went upstairs for the night. Alice Charlie is abusive.

**A/N- OK sorry its short. Some bad things are happening and my motivation is kinda short right now. I will post a long chapter tomorrow or when I feel better. So again sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7 What's Happening?

**A/N- I feel like I owe you an explanation. My friend's sister died and her mom had a heart attack. I also had to deal with a bunch of EX- shit and I got called a whore. On a much happier note, I would really like to thank tmcash2274. This person has given me lots of great reviews and whenever I seen one from them, I get really excited cause I know it will make me smile. I'm going to try to make this chapter a long one, but no promises depends on my motivation since I'm writing at almost 3 o'clock in the morning. But I don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into class and sat next to Emmett. He said hi and I politely responded then turned my attention towards the board. Class wasn't going to start for a few minutes. " Bella, is something wrong? Did you get a text from someone telling you that they don't give a damn and to shut the fuck up or something? I'll tell that bitch off!" " No Emmett I'm fine. Class is going to start soon, so I need to get ready for it." " Whatever Bells." I glanced at my homework from the previous night. Memories came flooding back to me.

It was 3:30 and I was doing my homework. I sat at the kitchen table. Charlie walked in the front door only a few minutes later. " what the fuck are you doing you Bitchy little whore?" " I'm doing my h-homework sir." he walked over towards me. " you got number five wrong dumb ass" _slit. Slice. Slit slice slit slice. _I felt his Swiss dig into my arms and legs. I felt him swiftly push it into my stomach and then he twisted it. I felt a sharp pain and brought my knees up to my stomach. Charlie announced that he was going out to dinner and probably wouldn't be back for two or three days. I felt a wave of relief pass through me. I could shower and tend to my wounds whenever I wanted to. As soon as I heard Charlies cruiser start, I ran upstairs and quickly undressed I took small steps and turned around. I look at my reflection and knew that there was some internal damage. The cuts on my arms weren't too bad, but one cut into my vein. It hurt a lot, so I jumped into the tub and turned the water on. I grabbed my washcloth, which was soaked in rubbing alcohol, and put it first across my stomach. I winced when it came in contact with the sensitive skin. I rubbed it across my arms and legs and looked for other damage done. Lauren and Jessica had given me bruises and a concussion as well as caused me to have internal bleeding. I got out of the tub then bandaged the cuts. I slowly got dressed. I had finished my homework, so I laid on my bed and read Wuthering Heights. I feel asleep and woke up late which put me in a bitchy mood. I put on my UGG boots over my tight gray sweatpants I put on a long-sleeved black shirt. I grabbed my Gap sweatshirt in case. And dashed out the door.

_Present time._

Mrs. Nelson was going on and on about something I wasn't paying attention to. I just kinda just sat there. When I went to lunch, I sat away from the Cullen's so as to avoid questions. They knew that I was in the hospital. Only because the doctor was their adoptive father. He was very kind and said that Rosalie had brought me in. I promised myself that I would thank her later on. When lunch was finally over, I went to CA which I had with Rosalie. " Hey Rose, I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day." " sure." I knew that she must be pissed because her tone was icy. I didn't speak to her for the rest of class. I listened intently the got a pass to leave class. I went to the nurse and said I wasn't feeling well. She told me that I should head home being in the state of health I was in. so I started the long trek home. I was a bit disappointed that I was missing Bio,but I knew I couldn't hang out with Edward. It would put him in danger with Charlie and I couldn't put him in danger. I was almost home when a familiar silver Volvo. The owner rolled the window down and I immediately recognized the owner. " Need a ride Bella?" " Thanks, but no." it was maybe 30 degrees outside and I didn't have a coat Edward slowed his car to my walking pace and didn't speed up. " Edward, aren't you supposed to be in school?" " I needed a break." I kept walking. I was almost to Charlies at this point. Edward was still following closely at this point. I was a little ticked off that I couldn't get a moment alone. I finally made it to Charlies, I ran inside and up the stairs. I laid on my bed and cried. I cried for my mom. I cried for being abused, raped, I cried for not being able to socialize with the Cullen's. I cried for the cuts and bruises I'd suffered. I cried for Jacob I cried for no real reason at all. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't stop crying that I'm aware of. I woke up the next morning with tears streaming down my face. I started my walk to school. When I got there, I was met at the door by my two favorite people in the world, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. " AW Bells, you look so cute today." Lauren said her tone dripping with sarcasm. I mumbled something along the lines of thanks. " So Bells, any idea why Edward wouldn't agree to go out with me?" again I mumbled a quick response along the lines of maybe cause your so bitchy. " well Bella, I thought I made it clear to you that he was mine. I guess I'll have to teach you again." she pulled me into the bathroom and punched me in the stomach I felt my stab wound leak a bit. I stood still while she punched kicked and hit me. I walked over to the door and walked out and ran straight into Edward...

**Alice's POV**

Rose just told me that Charlie was abusive. I walked over and slapped her. That wouldn't make any sense. What could we do? How could she know? What proof did she have? I went upstairs to talk to Carlisle. I stopped in the middle of the steps when I saw a shocking future...

**A/N- OK so I guess its long for me, but it's medium for most people I've been writing for hours. Enjoy and review please.**


	8. Chapter 9 Explainations

**A/N- Hey. I'm giving you another chapter. Cause I'm addicted and I am excited about this chapter. So this is Thursday and some shit is gonna go down... **

**Kiera: hey Batman?**

**Me: yeah?**

**Kiera: do I own Twilight?**

**Me: nope.**

**Kiera: do you?**

**Me: not at all.**

**Kiera: do I at least own Edward?**

**Me: nope. None of the characters belong to either Kiera or me.**

**-=-thanks Kiera for participating in my disclaimer-**

**Bella's POV**

I waited for the day to end and started towards the exit. I started to walk home, but remembered that I had plans with the Cullen's. I went over to Alice and asked for a ride. She got into her yellow Hummer. I climbed in as well. It was a pretty quiet drive to their house. When we got there, I was amazed. I had never been to their house before. It was so pretty. There was windows all across the front and a redwood winding porch. I got out of the car with Alice, looking down at my feet. I didn't compare to the beauty of this house or anyone in or around it. We walked in and everyone was already there. Someone I didn't recognize walked over to me. " Hello, I'm Esme. It's very nice to meet you." " It's nice to meet you too." I mumbled. Alice walked over to me. " Bella, can you spend the night? I have clothes for you and I can give you a ride to school." " um I guess I can." " Yay!" so it was decided that I would stay the night at Edward's I looked into the face of the most beautiful face I'd seen in my life. Edward. He was amazing." Hello Bella." I didn't realize that I was staring, and apparently drooling. I wiped my mouth and spoke quickly and quietly. " Hey Edward." he walked over to me. " how have you been Bella?" " fine I guess." I noticed that no one else was in the room anymore. Edward stood closer to me. Suddenly, I leaned up and tilted my head and kissed him. So we stood, in the middle of the living room making out. There was a quick flash and we broke apart . It was Esme. She was taking pictures with her camera. I realized that we had given her an opportune photo moment. Edward and I were standing there, Edward holding my hands and looking lovingly into my eyes. As I was doing the same, Esme started dry sobbing. Edward rushed over. " Esme it's OK." Esme started calming down. And she quickly apologized " I'm sorry. I just love you Bella, and I love Edward. And I know that you two are made for one another." I blushed profusely. Edward spoke to Esme but I couldn't hear what he said to her. I didn't ask. Edward turned to me. " Bella, I want to show you something." I mumbled a quick OK and we went outside. " OK Bella, I need to explain this to you and I want you to keep an open mind. It's very important. We are going somewhere and I'll explain." Again, I mumbled an OK and Edward asked me to climb onto his back. I blushed, but complied. Suddenly, he was running but it was way too fast for a normal 17 year old I was a year older than him.**( she does need to be 18 hopefully my reason for this is obvious. I know that's not how Stephanie Meyers planned it. Please stick with it. I have a purpose.)** we suddenly stopped running. I was extremely dizzy. " I think I need to sit down ." " oh OK." he let go. " I think... I need help." he sat me down gently. " I think I owe you an explanation as to everything that's happened. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from commenting until I get to the end." I mumbled my agreement, feeling very nervous. " Okay, first, I want to explain how I can talk, run, and think so quickly. This is because I'm a vampire which also explains why my skin is Ice cold and hard as well as pale. I know that seems unreal and unbelievable, but it's true. Also I think I should mention that my family and I know about Charlie. Your probably wondering how, well that's a bit more complicated. Alice was the one who found out. You will probably think I'm crazy if you don't already. Alice can see the future. Well, she can see a persons future only based off a decision made that would impact the given persons future. I can read minds, well everyone's but yours. I don't know why I can't read your mind but that's why we didn't know about Charlie sooner." I realized now that we were in a beautiful meadow. I listened intently to Edward and, though he thinks that I think he's cray, I understood and believed every word of what he was saying. "The other thing is Jasper. He can feel emotions. He knew you were in pain, he just couldn't determine the source of the pain. Carlisle thinks that the reason some vampires have special abilities is because the bring a strong trait from their human life that gets doubly enhanced in their Vampire life. Rosalie,Emmett,Carlisle,and Esme don't have gifts but there are things that set them apart. Emmett is really strong. You could probably have told ME that. Rosalie is well, a hothead. Esme is able to love passionately, and Carlisle is the most Loyal man you'll meet." I was hanging on to his every word at this point. " Before I say the offer I am meant to present to you, I need to know how your taking all of this." I thought for a moment. " I think Edward, that I really like you and your family. I think that what your family is, doesn't effect my decisions. If your family was going to hurt me, they would have already right?" he laughed. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. " I probably should have mentioned that our family are vegetarians-sort of- our diet is animal blood. Which isn't normal for our kind. Anyway on to my propositions." I was apprehensive, but I nodded and gulped. Again he laughed and took a breath before starting. " Bella our family has talked extensively about it, and we decided that we want you to come and live with us. We don't want to rush you into things, but we feel that we need you to take legal action against Charlie which we would help you with. Since your already 18, it is legal for you to live with us. If you agree to come and take legal action against Charlie, we would need to get pictures of your bruises and scars, for evidence you realize. If your uncomfortable with Carlisle or me taking them, Ali, Rose, or Esme wouldn't be opposed to taking them. I know it's a lot to take in but think for a minute please. Before you decide." I didn't even think about it. I knew my answer before he had even asked. **( I'm not capable of leaving you with an evil little cliffy here. Dammit!)** " Edward stop. I know what I want to do. I want to live with you. And the rest of your family." I saw a look flash across his face but I couldn't read it. Hope? Joy? Love? I wasn't sure but he started talking. " OK on to my second proposition which I think is a bit more light and hopefully you'll like it. So Bella, I really really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you be willing to?" I didn't hesitate. The second he stopped, I started my answer. " Yes. Edward, that first time we kissed, I knew that I liked you more than you could know." I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But I knew that it would be too soon. I studied his face and I could tel he was happy. It felt appropriate, so I leaned in and kissed, excuse me, made out with him. I knew it was getting late and the Cullen's would need to know my answer so we went and told them. Then I asked Edward if we could go to Charlies to get some of my stuff. He didn't want me to, but I said he could come with me inside, which calmed him down. I didn't expect Charlie to be there, so it didn't seem like a big deal. Imagine my surprise when I saw Charlies cruiser sitting in the driveway.**( again I can't leave you with a cliffy although this would be a good place for one.)** we walked into the house and Charlie screamed " so you stupid whore, decided to come home?" I didn't answer and Edward stood in a protective stance in front of me. Charlie turned towards me. " Oh you brought company." " Dad, I'm moving out." "You can't move out. Not without my permission. And I do not permit you moving." " Hey dad, guess what? I'm eighteen. You can't tell me what to do anymore. It is legal for me to move and I'm going to. So deal with it. Edward and I went up to my room and started packing up my clothes and Charlie came to the door " Bells come on. It'll get better, I'm getting married." " So what that basically means, is I'll have someone to share the beatings with? I don't want this life Charlie. I want to live with Edward settle down. I don't want bruises and scars from you. It's not OK anymore I can't take this lying down. This is the end. Charlie, I don't want to see you, hear from you or know you anymore. If you have grand kids, you won't be informed. If I get married, you won't walk me down the isle. If someone dies, you won't know. You chose to blame me for Renee dying. You chose to hurt me every day both physically and verbally. I won't be the same. You have scarred me. Your responsible for the nightmares, the lack of ability to trust. Your responsible for what I carry with me. I don't want to have any contact with you. I might, but I highly doubt that I will ever EVER see you again. Nor will I want to. So Charlie, good luck with your life I hope that you have a good relationship with your wife and don't beat her like you beat me. I hope you don't have kids that you can beat as well. I hope you change, but I'll never know." I pushed past Charlie holding a suitcase and Edward's hand, and I felt relief. Little did I know that this was only the beginning.

**A/N- LONG chapter huh? Ya well I hope I get some reviews. Not what we were expecting huh? Well I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how terrible it was 1 being AWFUL** **10 being BEST I'VE READ. OK well that's really it.**


	9. Chapter 10 It's Thursday

A/N- Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm planning for it to be Edward/Bella fluff. We'll see. I really liked the last chapter in a bit we will find out who was supposed to be holding Bella down. But this is going to be a bit heavy and fluffy, so I apologize. I know that kind of contradicts one another. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Also thank you to mioor, my awesome new beta.  
Edward's POV hooray!  
Bella and I were in my car, on the way to my house. She had silent tears running down her face. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, tell her it'd be OK, so I pulled over and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Bella, Bella look at me." she turned towards me. I took her face in my hands  
"Baby, I love you. I really mean that. I love you so much it hurts. To even think about him hurting you makes me sick. Baby you're safe, it's over. I will never let him hurt you again." Bella was looking at me her, faced was shocked.  
"I love you too Edward, I have since day one." I smiled. She loves me. I pulled off the side and started back home. When we finally arrived, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. They said we needed to talk about Charlie.  
"Bella, we need to know if you're willing to press charges. We need to know sooner rather than later, because if we are, we need pictures of your scars and bruises." I knew Bella was going to be upset later, but at the same time, I knew she would make the right decision.  
"Carlisle, Esme, I want to turn Charlie in. I want to, and yes, we can take pictures of my bruises and cuts." I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. She did the right thing. I had told her that I loved her, and love her I did. After our conversation with Carlisle and Esme, Bella and I went upstairs and I showed her my room. I had gotten a bed the day before so she could sleep in my room, and we lay on the bed with our fingers intertwined. I was staring lovingly into her eyes.  
"Edward, I was wondering, why do you love me? I'm not trying to be self-depreciating, but I'm not pretty, I'm boring and plain. What do you see in me? You could have any other girl you wanted." I couldn't believe she thought that.  
"I love you, Bella, because you're intelligent, funny, smart and incredibly beautiful. You're amazing and down to earth, that is why I love you." She smiled softly, satisfied with my answer, and fell asleep. I snuggled her into my side.  
I watched her sleep for a bit, and then began reading my new novel. Until she suddenly awoke screaming…..  
A/N- Again, a big thanks to mioor and I don't own Twilight or the characters. That's all.


	10. Chapter 11 Arrested

**A/N- Hello. I'm writing again, which is pretty chill. Anyway I'm not going to write a long author's note. But again I want to thank mioor who is really a great beta and helped with the last chapter. Onto the story! by the way, I'll be updating on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from now on.**

Edward's POV  
Bella woke up screaming. I suddenly felt protective. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all came rushing up the stairs, into my room. I slid closer to Bella, wraping her into my arms.  
"Charlie! Don't touch me!" She screamed.  
"Bella, It's OK it's not Charlie, it's Edward. Charlie isn't in your life anymore." I tuned into my families thoughts:  
_Edward calm her down. I'm about to pass out with fear.- Jasper_  
_Edward help her!- Rose and Esme._  
_Edward she will ask you in 22.2 seconds to turn Charlie in today.- Alice_  
_Edward we need to take pictures today.- Carlisle._  
_I'm gonna kill that mother***er who hurt my little sis.- Emmett_  
"Everyone, please, get out. Emmett do not kill Charlie, Carlisle we will, Esme and Rose, I'm trying, and Alice, thanks for the information. Now LEAVE." Calmly, they filed out of the room before yelling downstairs between one another.  
"E-E-Edward, c-can we file a p-police report on C-C-Charlie?"  
"Yes, we'll go right now, or once you've showered. We should probably take the pictures first as well." Bella got up and jumped into the shower. She was down in about half an hour, as ready as she'd ever be, to head to the police station and take pictures of her suffering. We went into Carlisle's office and she nervously showed us each bruise, scar and cut, while we took pictures of the horrifying damage. When we were done, we got into my car and headed into town, towards the station. The lady at the front desk looked to be about 19, maybe 20.  
"How may I help you?" She politely asked, but I could tell she had little interest in Bella.  
"We need to report something to an abuse and neglect officer." she mumbled.  
"What do you need to report?" she said, giving me flirtatious eyes.  
"We'd like to keep that between the officer and our family, if you don't mind."  
"Whatever. You need to talk to Officer Riley. Go to the end of the hallway, take a left, and it's the first door on the right." she went back to typing distractedly.  
"Thank you so much Miss... Outlaw."  
Slowly, Bella and I walked towards officer Riley's office. When we found the door, we knocked twice and entered.  
"Officer Riley, we need to report something to you." Bella nervously told the officer.  
"Take a seat, let's get down to business. Who are you reporting, what have they done, and do you have evidence?" Clearly this time, Bella replied:  
"We are reporting chief Charlie Swan, my father, for abuse. I have pictures of the abuse," she said and handed over the clear evidence that he had hit her, among other things.  
"Chief Swan? OK I believe you. How old are you? Do you have a place to stay? and finally, are you willing to go to court?" again Bella answered clearly,  
"Yes Chief Swan. I'm eighteen. I do have a place to stay and yes I'm willing and ready to go to court."  
"OK, stay at that place. We are going to get moving on an arrest right now. I'm going to give you a guardian ad lid em. Let me call this in to a few of my partners so they can arrest Charlie. Your Caseworker will be Stephanie McCabe. She is an attorney for anyone under the age of 21. Don't worry Ms. Swan, He can't hurt you anymore." he called it in to his partners and we walked out of the office. We left just after we saw Charlie being dragged down the hall. He started screaming at Bella,  
"I'm not done yet Bella! I will get you for this!" Little did we know, he would actually try.

**A/N- Yeah we'll see Charlie again quite a few times major drama huh? OK well thanks again to mioor for being an awesome beta. I don't own Twilight or the cast of characters.**


	11. Chapter 12 Trial part 1

A/N- This is the chapter that I am absolutely most excited about. This is going to be a week after last chapter, and it will be Charlies' trial. Bella's Lawyer is Mrs. McCabe, and Charlies' lawyer is going to be Alec Volturi. The judges' name is judge Cook. Again big thanks to mioor; go check out her story and review it. Enjoy. And remember that I do not own anything that pertains to Twilight. I'm sorry for yet another POV from Bella, but I had too. Would a trial really make sense from someone elses'?

Bella's POV  
Today was the day of Charlies' trial. We arrived 15 minutes earlier than expected of us. I was sitting on the courthouse steps, Edward next to me. Ten minutes passed, and a police cruiser pulled up. Officer Riley pulled my father out of the back. He reminded him of his rights and then pulled him towards the door of the courthouse, his hands cuffed. He glared at me all the way up them. Soon town reporters were gathered around the steps and most everyone from school was there. The Cullens and I had been taking a few weeks off of school and would be going back tomorrow. We entered the courthouse and sat down. We were met by our attorney and someone I wouldn't have wanted to see, if he hadn't been taking the plea bargain. Jacob Black was going to help us testify against Charlie for prostitution. We sat at our stand, with the Cullen's sitting behind us. Charlie was opposite us with his lawyer, Alec Volturi. Judge Cook called the room to order, and we all settled. Then the judge spoke.  
"All witnesses please rise. Put your right hand on your heart. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" There was a collective 'Yes,' and the judge continued,"Mrs. McCabe, call your first witness to the stand."  
"I would like to call Mr. Charlie Swan to the stand."  
Charlie slowly walked to the stand, his hands now un-cuffed.  
"Mr. Swan, is it true that you abused your daughter?"  
Charlie looked appalled, "I would never."  
"So your saying that all 9 people sitting behind me, are lying?"  
"Yes, my daughter has made a fantasy in her head where I am an abusive fool."  
"And you, Mr. Swan, believe that she somehow convinced eight other people of this?"  
"You'd be surprised what she can do."  
"That is not what I asked."  
"Yes I believe she could, and did, convince eight other people that I'm abusive."  
"No further questions."  
"Mr. Volturi, do you have questions for Mr. Swan?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Please proceed."  
"Mr. Swan, have you ever physically hurt Ms. Swan?"  
"No, I have not."  
"Why would she make something like that up?"  
"So she could live with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen."  
"No further questions."  
"Mr. Swan you may take a seat. Mrs. McCabe, please call your next witness."  
"I'd like to call Ms. Bella Swan to the stand."  
I looked over to Edward for reassurance, before silently walking to the stand.  
"Ms. Swan, is it true that Charlie Swan abused you?"  
"Yes," I mumbled.  
"So, do you have any proof?"  
"I have pictures of external damage he caused to me."  
"Any other proof?"  
"Edward Cullen heard him verbally abuse me, and Jacob Black bought me from Charlie for a weekend."  
"As in, you were prostituted to Mr. Black?"  
"Yes, and he was willing to take the Plea Bargain."  
"Bella, Edward Cullen is your boyfriend, and your living with him correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you move in with Mr. Cullen prior to or before Mr. Swan was arrested?"  
"Before."  
The Judge cut in, saying, "Mr. Swan, is this correct?"  
Seeing no point in lying, Charlie replied, "Yes."  
"Continue Mrs. McCabe."  
"Ms. Swan, were you and Mr. Cullen in a relationship, officially mind you, before or after you moved in with the Cullen's?"  
"Officially, after, we had gone on a date prior to the Cullen's finding out about Charlies' abusive tendencies."  
"Can you pinpoint a date when the Cullen's found out?"  
"It was probably sometime in December, to be honest, I don't know the exact date."  
"No further questions."  
"Mr. Volturi?"  
"Miss. Swan, have you and Mr. Cullen had intercourse?"  
"No."  
"Do you have proof?"  
"Edward and I were never left alone in his house, so if we had one of the Cullen's would have heard."  
The judge spoke," Mr. Cullen," she said addressing Carlisle," is this true?"  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
"Continue." She told Mr. Volturi.  
"Ms. Swan, has Mr. Swan ever physically hurt you?"  
I spoke solemnly and nodded, "Yes, he has."  
"Assuming this was true, how often would you say?"  
"Every day that he was around."  
"Care to elaborate on what you mean by around?"  
"Well, recently, he was gone for over a week."  
"Do you have any proof that he hit you?"  
"Yes, the aforementioned pictures."  
"How do we know that these weren't self-inflicted?"  
"Some of them would be too far back for me to reach, and besides why would I want to hurt myself, and Charlie for that matter, for no reason."  
"One, how would you be hurting Charlie? And two, to be able to run away with your boyfriend?"  
"It would hurt Charlies' reputation if it wasn't true. And if I wanted to be with Edward, I wouldn't need to sabotage Charlie, seeing as I'm eighteen, I'm legally an adult."  
"I have no further questions."  
"This concludes trial for today."  
Then, Charlie did something none of us expected; he lunged at me and tore at me with his nails. He didn't do any damage, because Edward pulled him off of me and the officers took him from there. Edward and I got in his car and headed towards his home where we didn't discuss anything. I ate dinner and went to bed, dreading my day back at school. I didn't expect it to be as bad as it was...

A/N- OK I actually am really excited about writing the trial. So anyways, big thanks to mioor.


	12. Chapter 13 The Trial Part Two

**A/N- I'm Back! OK time for Trial part 2. Big thanks to mioor. That's all I guess, besides the fact that I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight. And remember that the next few chapters will be in Bella's POV for the Trial.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward woke me up at 6:00, which was a decent time. I didn't have to rush around. I jumped in the shower, got dressed (in an outfit Alice had laid out) and had Alice do my makeup. Afterwards, I had time to eat. We headed to school in Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back. I looked down at my outfit, which doubled as my court outfit. I was wearing a dark blue butterfly shirt, and a tight black skirt that went, maybe to mid-thigh. I was wearing 2 inch black stilettos. My makeup was very light, I had pink blush and Alice had contoured my cheeks. I was wearing heavy mascara. You could see all my scars and bruises on my thighs and arms. I thought I looked ugly, until Edward leaned over and whispered, "You look sexy." I forgot about my hair, which I loved. Alice had put almost all of it up and left to small, short strands out, curled. I had on black and silver dangling earrings.** (This will be my cover image after I post it. Only thing would be a dark shirt not a light one.)** We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, and got out of the car. By now, there was a crowd gathered around Edward's car and I felt really uncomfortable. Until my knight in shining armor, Edward, came and laced his fingers through mine and held me tightly to his shoulder. The crowd slightly parted for us, and Edward and I walked to my locker. I took my books, going to Edward's locker with him. I gave him a quick kiss, andwalked off. I was joined by Emmett"Hey Bella, what's up?" He asked. "Well you know, English." "Hahahahaha, you're hilarious. But seriously." I was about to duck into the bathroom, but Emmett yanked me back. "Emmett, I have to pee." I said, slightly whining. "Not without Rose." The next thing I knew, Rose was standing next to me, pulling me into the bathroom. I walked into a stall and peed. Then I headed out and while washing my hands, I asked, "Rose, why is everyone being so protective? I can't even pee by myself! That's ridiculous." "Bella, Alice saw Lauren and Jessica hurting you." She said, concern in her voice. "Well, you all need to lay off, I can take care of them." We walked, out and the halls were empty except for the Cullen's and I. Rose and Edward had a silent conversation, and Edward told everyone to lay off of me. I sighed a breath of relief, and headed off to English. Afterwards, I went into the bathroom for a makeup check. Then I walked out, right into Mike, who roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me into the janitors' office. He pushed me down, and shoved his hand up my skirt rubbing my- down there- through my underwear. He roughly pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was nothing like kissing Edward; Edward kissed me softly. And Mike? He forced me into it, grabbing at my breasts. The closet door was opened, and whoever was there yanked me to my feet and pulled me away. I thought it was Edward or one of the Cullen's, but it was Lauren and Jessica. "What, it wasn't enough to steal Lauren's boyfriend, now you steal mine?" an annoying voice screeched. I walked away, realizing that I had been in the closet all the way until lunch, and ran right into Edward. He kissed me and again I noticed how soft and sweet the kiss was. He pulled me into him and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. We sat at the Cullen table and, at about the middle of lunch, Jessica and Lauren came over with crossed arms. "Bella your pathetic. You look ridiculous, and then you go and accuse your father of abuse! He's the chief of police. No one sane would believe you," By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us, "You can't think that just because you dress slutty and wear makeup that people will sleep with you." Rosalie started to say something, but I cut her off. Standing up, almost 3 inches taller than both of them, I showed them up. "Jessica, Lauren, saying things like that doesn't do anything but make you look like fools. My father did abuse me. Being police chief is the perfect excuse. And Lauren, when are you due?" Lauren scoffed, "I'm not pregnant, she is," she said gesturing to Jessica. The cafeteria let out a collective gasp, and Jessica ran out with Lauren behind her yelling, "Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell!" As soon as they were gone, everyone clapped. I blushed profusely, and sat down. The rest of the day went pretty normally, Lauren and Jessica didn't bother me again and neither did Mike. Once school was over, we all headed to the courthouse and again, a crowd of people from school were standing around. The camera crews were in our faces asking if we had any commentary. Of course, we didn't so we just walked up the steps into the courthouse. The judge called us to order and we began, "All rise. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" "Yes." "Alright, Mrs. McCabe, do you have more witnesses to question?" "Yes." "Proceed." "I would like to call Ms. Rosalie Cullen to the stand." Rose walked confidently up to the stand. "Ms. Cullen, are you or are you not the one who first found out about Mr. Swan's abuse?" "I am." "Can you tell me how exactly, you found this information out?" "Sure. It was probably about a month ago, I was in the bathroom and I heard some kids from our school, who prove irrelevant at the moment, beating Bella up. I didn't intervene, seeing as it would cause problems, but I did report in the aftermath. Anyways, when I heard the kids leave, I left the stall I was in, only to find Bella laying in a pool of her own blood, so I picked her up and went to the office and reported the accident. Then, I took Bella to my father, Carlisle, at the hospital. Sometime during the path to the hospital, Bella was murmuring something to me, thinking I was Charlie, saying please don't hurt me. So, a few days later, I proceeded to ask her about it. She saw no point in lying, and told me the truth." "No further questions." "Mr. Volturi?" "Ms. Cullen, did you, upon finding out that Ms. Swan was being abused, have any proof?" "Other than the obvious bruising? And her word?" "Yes but it was her word against Mr. Swan's correct?" "Yes." "And you choose to believe the word of a mere teenage girl against an officer of the law?!" "Absolutely." "Why?!" "Because, I can tell when someone is lying and Bell- Miss. Swan, wasn't lying. "No further questions." "Mrs. McCabe, please call your next witness." "I'd like to call Mr. Jacob Black to the stand." Jacob walked to the stand. "Mr. Black, did you or did you not buy Ms. Swan?" "I did." "And who, pray-tell, sold her to you?" "Charlie Swan." "Did you know Mr. Swan prior to having bought Ms. Swan?" "Yes, he and my father were good friends, and when I was a kid, I saw him all the time." "Tell us, what happened when you 'bought' Ms. Swan?" "Well, it was the weekend, and well, Charlie showed up at the door with Bella. I had my butler pay him, and then, well we had… um… sex." "Forcibly?" "Um... yes." "No further questions." "Mr. Volturi?" "Mr. Black, did Mr. Swan force you to 'buy' Ms. Swan?" "No." "And yet, you still 'bought' her?" "Yes." "Well, Mr. Black, you bought a minor and forced her to have sex with you?" "Technically she isn't a minor." "That didn't answer my question." "Yes, technically." "No further questions." "Mrs. McCabe, please call your next witness." "I'd like to call Mr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand." Carlisle walked brusquely up to the stand. "Mr. Cullen, in your professional opinion, is it possible for the harm to Miss. Swan's body to be self-inflicted?" "No. Some would be too far back to be reached, and others would require another person to help." "No further questions." "This concludes trial for today. We will resume with Mr. Volturi questioning Mr. Cullen."

**A/N- Thanks mioor. i will post the outfit as my cover picture right after this goes up. just remember darker blue. that's all**


	13. Chapter 14 And the Defendant is

A/N- If you remember, we left off at Carlisle getting questioned by Mr. Volturi. So I guess that's all I need to say. I own nothing. Literally, nothing. Thanks to mioor.

Bella's POV  
We were back at the court house. My hair was the same as yesterday, but I was wearing something different. I was wearing simple dark was skinny jeans and my blue shirt which was Edward's favorite. I was wearing black flats, no makeup. I let Edward walk in front of me, leading me up the stairs. We got to the courtroom just as the judge called the room to order.  
"All rise. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
(All) "Yes."  
"Alright Mr. Volturi, you may start your questioning with Mr. Cullen."  
"Mr. Cullen, you say that in your professional opinion, Ms. Swan's injuries could NOT be self-inflicted, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And are Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan together?"  
"Yes."  
"No further questions."  
"Mrs. McCabe, any other witnesses?"  
"I would like to recall Mr. Charlie Swan."  
Charlie walked to the stand.  
"Mr. Swan, did you attack Mrs. Swan the other day in court?"  
"No I did not. I slipped and fell and she just happened to be in the way."  
"So you deny hurting Miss. Swan in the presence of the jury?"  
"Y- Yes."  
That was the best moment of my life: Charlies' perfect facade was faltered and I wasn't the only one to witness it.  
"Mr. Volturi, would you like to cross examine the witness?"  
"No that'll be all." I heard a slip of disappointment in the tone of his voice.  
"We will now take a four hour recess so the jury can make their decision."  
While the court was adjourned, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, and I went for lunch and a movie. When we finished, we went back to the courthouse and arrived just in time for the ruling. The judge called the noisy courtroom to order.  
"Alright, Alright. Does the jury have a ruling?"  
A jury member stood and said, "Yes."  
"Well, let's hear it," The judge said.  
"We've decided..."

A/N- My short evil little chapter. Thanks mioor.


	14. Chapter 15 Guilty

**A/N- Previously, the jury was about to make their decision. Thanks to mioor. Or the song. By Taylor Swift**

**Bella's POV**

" We find the defendant guilty of abuse and neglect, prostitution of a minor, and assault. As well as the federal offense of lying in front of the judge and jury."

" Let's take a half hour recess so I can deliberate the ruling." and I left together. We headed towards our meadow. When we Got there, we talked pointlessly for a few minutes and then I started to get something heavy off my chest .

"Bella I just have to tell you, I cheated on you with Lauren."

" YOU WHAT?"

" I well, I kinda um, well we um, I just. She wanted me to and I well. I was weak."

I felt myself channel my inner Taylor Swift.**( completely OOC right now. Be warned.)**

So I did something I never would have thought I would do. I burst into song.

" Shoulda said no shoulda gone home shoulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go. Shoulda known the word, for what you did with her ' get back to me'. Shoulda been there in the backa your mind, shouldn't be askin' myself why, shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet. Shoulda said no, baby and you might still have me." Then, I walked away. And then I ran, for what seemed like forever. And seemingly, I reached the courthouse I went in and realized I was on time. I sat down as far away from the Cullen's as possible. Th judge proceeded to read her ruling.

" Charlie Swan, will serve 4 lifetimes in prison with no chance of parole. Bella Swan will be released into the temporary custody of Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

With that, my nightmare was over. I tore out of the courthouse running into about 20 people. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. I ran and ran. I ended up back in mine and Edward's meadow. And felt someone sit down, and I turned to them. To my surprise, it was Carlisle and Esme. I let all my tears out. Esme was patting my back and Carlisle was explaining what happened. After all was said and done, I realized it wasn't as big a deal as I thought. I was still very upset, and I knew Edward and my relationship was changed forever. I really wanted something, so I took a chance and asked.

" Carlisle, Esme, can we get a puppy?"

" Why?"

" I dunno, I just want a puppy."

" That's fine I suppose."

So we went to pick up my puppy. I picked out a black lab and named her Chocolate. And when we got back to the house, Edward was waiting at the door...

**A/N – So this chapter wasn't awesome, but I wanted to write it. Thanks to mioor for Betaing this story as well as the idea of Edward cheating and Bella getting a puppy. I don't really know why I said black lab Or Named it chocolate. So enjoy and please review.**


	15. Chapter 16 Edward, Alice, and my revenge

**A/N- Hello there. So this is wayyyy overdue, 3,000 views. AWESOME. Thanks so so much. And thanks to mioor. And I don't own twilight or the characters nor will I ever**

**Bella's POV thoughts in italics.**

Edward was standing at the door and I swear, I froze when I saw him. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. As soon as I was close enough to hear, Edward started talking. " Bella, please, it didn't mean anything. I love you and only you. I-" I cut him off. " Edward stop. I- just stop." I walked on, knowing he was following me. I went into the room intended for my use. I slammed the door and locked it. I laid on the bed then thought better of it. They could all hear me so I could at least try to muffle the sound. I jumped into the shower turning it as cold as it could go. Then I let them fall. The tears that had been building. Thoughts swarmed my mind and I tried as hard as I could to process them, but that only made me cry harder so I just let them come not caring what they meant. I let the thoughts overtake me.

_Your just worthless._

_He never loved you._

_Same reason Charlie hits you._

_You were supposed to be something he loved and protected his most cherished thing._

_No one loves you._

_DIE_

_your nasty, ugly, stupid._

_No one wants you._

_He cheated because he never loved you._

_He used you._

_You don't need him._

_Don't trust him._

And then I blacked out. When I woke, I was still in the shower, tears streaming down my face. I began getting hungry, so I dried my eyes, put on a tee=shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs. I found Emmett waiting there. Along with everyone but him. they told me he went hunting. I grabbed some stuff from the fridge and made a sandwich. I glanced at the stove top clock, which read 2:45 am. I quickly ate the sandwich, and ran upstairs. I went into my room and locked the door. I laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up about six and I dreaded that I had school. I wouldn't have Edward to hold my had and kiss me. I sighed and got in the shower turning it hot as possible, burning myself in the process. I jumped in and quickly showered. Then pulled a towel over myself and let Alice, who was eager to pick out my outfit, in. while she did that, I put on my makeup and dried and styled my hair I walked out to see my outfit. Alice had laid out a pair of skinny dark wash jeans with a long sleeved shirt and a pink infinity scarf and brown high heeled ankle booties. I put them on and felt tears well in my eyes knowing what Edward would say. Alice wiped under my eyes. I stayed quiet all through breakfast. Esme tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't. I rode with Rosalie and Emmett who also tried to get me to talk. I went through the motions at school, but I can't remember anything that happened. I climbed slowly up the stairs, and went into my bedroom. I closed and locked the door and cried. I felt like a loser. Crying over Edward. It didn't matter. I just let it out until I heard a soft knock. " w- who is it," I sniffled. " It's Edward." " Um I'm busy. Could you come back later?" I felt my heart race when he said his name, then it dropped. " OK," his voice replied, defeated. I just lay there, not wanting to cry anymore tears for him. I turned my CD player on and played the first song, Last Kiss- Taylor Swift. I turned it up as loud as it would go. I danced around the room, singing along. Curled into a ball, I ended the song by dramatically falling to the floor. The next song came on, and I swore that life was on my side for once. The World Spins Madly On – The Weepies. Again I sang and danced to the song. I heard quiet laughter from the doorway and saw none other than Edward. I blushed. Then turned my music off and sat on my bed. " You wanted to speak to me." " Bella, I love you," he says as if it explains everything

" Edward, it's not that simple."

" But it is. I love you and I made a stupid mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

" I don't... that doesn't... I can't... Edward... I I I."

" Bella please. I love you."

" you don't understand! I loved you! I trusted you! I don't trust people as easily as I trusted you! And I knew I shouldn't. And you proved me right."

" Bella..."

" Edward, do you really think after you did that to me, that I can trust you, or anyone else for that matter, again?"

" Please?"

" Edward, I need time."

" Isn't two days enough?"

" No."

I pushed him towards the door then shut it, only to hear a knock. I open the door, ready to tell Edward to leave, and I see Alice standing there.

" Bella, we need to talk."

**A/N- I know I'm a bitch. I don't care I really like my story! So build a bridge and get over it. Anyways, thanks to mioor. And I guess that's all. Can we just agree that I don't nor will I ever, own twilight or the characters? GREAT.**

**Bella's POV hehehehhehehe.**

" Bella, you know your like a sister to me right?"

" Yes."

" Well, I need you to make up with Edward."

" He CHEATED on me!"

" I know that's why we get revenge first."

" Well, what were you thinking."

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella and Alice had just told me their plan and we went to OK it with Carlisle and Esme. They weren't very happy at first, but after a little convincing, they agreed that Edward deserved it and they would buy him a new one afterwords. Bella agreed to forgive Edward afterwords. So we waited awhile and sent Edward on one of his ' Canada hunting trips'. And then, we helped Bella get her revenge while blasting music out of our boombox. I was patiently awaiting Edward's reaction. Which was exactly how I envisioned it...

**Bella's POV.**

This day had been awesome. After convincing Carlisle and Esme, we walked outside and on the driveway was Edward's Volvo. Rose cranked " Before He Cheats"- by Carrie Underwood. I sang along while we worked doing as the song said _Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, I dug my key into the side of his pretty little soup-cup four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seat. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._ We finished up and went inside, leaving the stereo blasting Before He Cheats on Repeat. Rose, Alice, and I all sat in the living room on the couch, waiting for Edward to come in.

" Edward will be her in 30.4 seconds. He is going in the back door."

Edward walked in.

" Hey um Edward, I need to talk to you," Rose said.

" Why?"

" It's about your Volvo."

A snicker escaped my mouth. Emmett and Jasper came in from outside and they were laughing so hard, that if they were human, they would've been crying. I was hoping they were blocking their thoughts.

" OK Rose, let's go outside."

They went outside and stepped out into the driveway.

" Rosalie WHAT THE FUCK did you do?!"

" Well, Alice was tired of you and Bella fighting, so we hatched a plan to gte revenge on you so that you and Bella could make up."

" So you Carrie Underwood-ed my car?!"

" Yeah. Little Bit."

" Bella? You let them? To my Volvo? Why? Wait you'll forgive me!?"

" Yeah well, I mean. I think we've suffered enough. But I won't trust you right away."

"OK Bella, but did you have to wreck my car?"

" Yes we did, if we hadn't, you wouldn't have learned your lesson."

Edward came over and gave me a big hug and pulled me onto his back. He ran us to his meadow. We sat down and he pulled me into another hug. I knew what he was thinking. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He moaned against my lips. We went home and I jumped into the shower. I cried again but I'm really not sure why.

**A/N- Orignally, this was two chapters. but i love love love the ending. PLEASE REVIEW like mick now. and by the way where is mioor? i can't find her? lol. no i sent her a message and i know im updating off schedule, but i really couldn't wait understand why?**


	16. Chapter 16 Hello

**A/N – Sorry for the weird chapter back there. I had so much fun writing it though. It was the best chapter I think I've written. This is going to be a rather odd chapter, so let me know what you think in a review or PM. I still don't own Twilight or the Characters. I'm not Stephanie Meyers so ya. Enjoy dearies. Also I deleted chapter eight for personal reasons. I can re-post it at some point. Anyways, on with the story, sorry it's been awhile.**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure why, but when I woke, everyone was surrounding me. I closed my eyes again not wanting to be awake yet. Alice walked over and shoved my shoulder. " Come on sleepy! We have a big day! We're going to go SHOPPING!" " Ugh." I rolled over onto my stomach, and she pushed me off the bed. I fell with a clank onto the floor. I hit my head hard. Alice pulls me up. " No time for pain. Time to shop!" she pulls me into the bathroom and I quickly shower and change into what she has laid out. " Time for makeup. She pulls hers out and gets to work. By the time she is done, its at least a half hour later. She pulls me towards a mirror. I look stunning. I am wearing a low cut black v-neck. That goes barley mid-thigh. I'm wearing three inch black heels. My makeup looks natural though I know it's heavy. I thought I looked a little fancy for going shopping, but Alice insisted. Then I remembered how I had cried last night. I remembered what I cried for specifically. I had cried because I was happy. I let Edward back into my life. Though it made me miserable to think that he had cheated, it made me more miserable to be without him. I loved him. I loved him more than I valued my own life. He was like this amazing gift that had come into my life. I know that in my long head rant, I sounded sappy and disgusting, two things I promised myself I'd never willingly be. I was sad, and hurt, that he cheated on me.

**I'm so sorry for the long weight! Lol heres an update.**


	17. Chapter 17 Truth or Dare?

**A/N OK sorry for the wait. Anyways, here's a chapter sorry about my sucky last one**

**Edward's POV**

I knew that Bella was Upset about my alleged " Cheating" incident, but I had to have an excuse to leave. She was only endangering her life by talking to me. To be honest, Lauren grossed me out, but I had to. I told her that and prepared to leave, but Esme convinced me otherwise. She told me it was stupid to leave, Bella wasn't in anymore trouble now than before. So I stayed and I couldn't undo the damage I had already done. I couldn't bare hearing Bella cry, so I went hunting. I ran to Canada and went into the forest. I inhaled deeply. I smelled a mountain lion and plunged. I drank thirstily. Then I caught 5 deer and another Mountain Lion. I ran towards home and as I got closer, I heard the laughing thoughts of my siblings. _Oh my hahahahaha Edward- Rose. _I went through the back door and Rose said she needed to talk. Jasper and Emmett came in from the front Laughing. I walked out with Rose and saw my Volvo sitting in the driveway all broken and torn up. Wait... WHAT?! I started screaming at Rose. " What did you do to my Volvo?" " Oh Bella wanted revenge." it was then that I noticed the song by Carrie Underwood blasting from my stereo at the chorus:

I dug my key into the side of your pretty little soup-cup four wheel drive

took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires!

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!

I didn't listen to the rest of the song. I just continued on and asked Bella why she let them Carrie Underwood my car. After she answered, we were all in the living room and Alice suggested we play a game of truth or dare Cullen style. Bella wanted to and we all agreed. Alice quickly explained the rules.

we can go anywhere in the continental US

if you don't want to do a truth or dare given to you, you must take off an item of clothing not shoes or socks

you Can't dare someone to take off a clothing item.

Bella asked to start "Emmett..." " DARE" " I dare you to say in bed after every sentence" Emmett starts." OK in bed." " Bella, who is better in bed, Edward or I in bed?" " Edward." " Edward truth or dare?" " truth" " Why'd you cheat?" " because I'm endangering your life and I wanted to have an excuse to leave. I didn't cheat at all. Esme told me that would've been stupid and something I'd regret."

"Rosalie Truth or Dare?" " Dare" " I dare you to hid in a trash can outside your favorite bakery in a cookie monster costume and whenever someone comes out, beg for a cookie." " whatever." we all get into cars, headed for New York, New York. When we got there, Rose got in her costume and hid outside her favorite bakery. A group of teenagers about 17 walked out and Rose jumped up screaming " CAN I HAVE A COOKIE?" they all jumped back startled and one even fell into Emmett. They laughed and walked away and Rose sunk down. The next people to walk out was a 30 something woman and a kid who looked maybe 6. Rose jumped out, repeating the line from before. The woman jumped back and the kid started crying. The woman marched over to her. " Look what you've done! You made my angel cry! You should be ashamed of yourself! What's your name?" then Marched away before Rose could sunk back down, all the while glaring at Edward.

**OK I'll do another chapter tonight. I'm flying solo for now. My beta's on vacay. So enjoy and review!**


	18. Chapter 18 dac

**BUT I told you Charlie would be back right? Here's how it goes... hahahahaha. And let me apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I lost my way but I've found it again.**

**Charlies POV**

It had been a long drive from Forks to California. When I got there, the police officers lead me into the cell. They locked it. And walked away. I looked to the top bunk, and there was a guy sitting there.

" I'm Riley. What are you in for?"

" Rape of my daughter and abuse as well."

" I'm in for Murder."

" Did you do it?"

" Yeah."

" Double for me."

" How did they find out?"

" Her rich boyfriends family found out and they sued me and the Judge sent my ass to jail."

"Well wanna get revenge on the little bitch?"

And at that moment I knew that we would get along just fine. I nodded and we hatched a plan together that would have the little bitch dead in a matter of hours.

**Bella's POV**

After our 4 day long game of truth or dare, Edward finally won and I was exhausted. I ran into his house took a quick shower and put on one of Edwards long t-shirts and slipped into bed I quickly fell asleep and woke up sometime later to a cold breeze. I turned to see Edward beside me.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning Edward."

I got up forgetting that underneath the t-shirt all I had on was a lacy pair of black underwear and when I stretched up on my tiptoes, as I was doing now, they showed. In a burst of courage, I walked over to a now hard Edward and pressed my thighs into him then slowly backed out of the room peeling clothes off as I went. I left wearing only a towel and hopped into the shower. I cleaned thoroughly and shaved as quickly as I could without missing everything. I walked out again only wearing a towel and found Edward giving the floor an icy stare. I walked over to him sitting on his lap with nothing between us but a thin layer of fabric. He growled and I scooted off quickly into the closet to put on clothes. Edward yelled into the closet

" We're going out to dinner."

Alice raced into my closet realizing my intentions. She quickly looked through my closet and selected a simple v neck black dress that showed off my curves perfectly. I put on my black pumps and slid sleekly into Edward's Volvo. He followed suit in a suit.

**BUT I told you Charlie would be back right? Here's how it goes... hahahahaha. And let me apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I lost my way but I've found it again.**

**Charlies POV**

It had been a long drive from Forks to California. When I got there, the police officers lead me into the cell. They locked it. And walked away. I looked to the top bunk, and there was a guy sitting there.

" I'm Riley. What are you in for?"

" Rape of my daughter and abuse as well."

" I'm in for Murder."

" Did you do it?"

" Yeah."

" Double for me."

" How did they find out?"

" Her rich boyfriends family found out and they sued me and the Judge sent my ass to jail."

"Well wanna get revenge on the little bitch?"

And at that moment I knew that we would get along just fine. I nodded and we hatched a plan together that would have the little bitch dead in a matter of hours.

**Bella's POV**

After our 4 day long game of truth or dare, Edward finally won and I was exhausted. I ran into his house took a quick shower and put on one of Edwards long t-shirts and slipped into bed I quickly fell asleep and woke up sometime later to a cold breeze. I turned to see Edward beside me.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning Edward."

I got up forgetting that underneath the t-shirt all I had on was a lacy pair of black underwear and when I stretched up on my tiptoes, as I was doing now, they showed. In a burst of courage, I walked over to a now hard Edward and pressed my thighs into him then slowly backed out of the room peeling clothes off as I went. I left wearing only a towel and hopped into the shower. I cleaned thoroughly and shaved as quickly as I could without missing everything. I walked out again only wearing a towel and found Edward giving the floor an icy stare. I walked over to him sitting on his lap with nothing between us but a thin layer of fabric. He growled and I scooted off quickly into the closet to put on clothes. Edward yelled into the closet

" We're going out to dinner."

Alice raced into my closet realizing my intentions. She quickly looked through my closet and selected a simple v neck black dress that showed off my curves perfectly. I put on my black pumps and slid sleekly into Edward's Volvo. He followed suit in a suit.


	19. Chapter 19 SUCH a tease

**OK well this is going to be a more fun chapter.**

**Bella's POV. **

Edward and I drove up to the restaurant a half hour later. It was one of the fanciest in town. We sat almost right away and we began quietly talking

"Bella love, I'm so sorry for cheating on you."

"It's in the past now Edward."

"Bella I will spend my whole life trying to make that up to you."

" I love you Edward and having you is all I need."

" Then let me tell you something you already knew."

"Wha-...?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything you've made my life complete. Before you, I was horribly depressed. Your the most important thing in my world and I want to spend the rest of our forever together. It would mean the world to me if you'd do the honor of becoming my wife?"

and with that, he was down on one knee and he pulled out a beautiful ring. All I had to do was say yes. So I looked Edward right in the eye kissed him square on the mouth and replied

"Yes."

the entire restaurant broke into applause.

I leaned into his ear and whispered:

" screw dinner we're going home for dessert."

a hungry looking came into his eyes which he quickly tried to replace as desperation but I saw through it. We hopped in the car and Edward drove faster than I had ever seen. After ten minutes I told Edward to pull over and he eagerly complied. He climbed over to me in the passenger seat and we went at it like it was going to save our lives. When we were almost naked, Edward stopped me.

"Bella no."

"Why Edward? We're engaged and we both know I'm not as breakable as you think."

"Bella that's your virtue I'm protecting."

"My virtue isn't. I don't have. I'm not a virgin. You know my father raped me as did Jacob. I want my first real time to be with the person I love the most. You!"

"Bella I'm going to start the car and take us home. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Fine. I'm sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"Love that's not necessary. I'll stay downstairs."

I honestly didn't want him away from me. I wanted his arms around me more than I wanted him inside of me. But I wouldn't let him always be the one to get what he wanted so when we got home I put my things on the couch and ran upstairs to shower. When I was clean and ready for bed I went downstairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. In the morning, I grabbed a bite to eat then I went into my closet and surveyed the clothes. I picked out a low cut tight fitting blue dress and blue flats. I got I into my Ferrari and drove to Newtons. I got out and hoped that Mike was in there. The plan itself grossed me out but Edward should stop trying to control me. I walk in and luckily Mike is at the register. I walk over to him leaning over so my breasts hang out just enough to make him salivate.

"Hey Mike. I was wondering if you could help me find a tent?"

" Sure. Um right this way."

he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the tent section. I know Edward is watching at this point. I glance down and look to see if Mike is hard. Having accomplished that much, I turned and grabbed his pants.

"Is that your gun? Oh wait that's not what I meant to grab but it is nice."

I pushed my hips up and grind-ed against his hips when I felt a little pulse of well wetness I backed off waved and left with nothing. Edward glared as I walked passed. I hopped in my car and headed for my next destination: La Push.


	20. Chapter 20 What can I say?

**OK well this is going to be a more fun chapter.**

**Bella's POV. **

Edward and I drove up to the restaurant a half hour later. It was one of the fanciest in town. We sat almost right away and we began quietly talking

"Bella love, I'm so sorry for cheating on you."

"It's in the past now Edward."

"Bella I will spend my whole life trying to make that up to you."

" I love you Edward and having you is all I need."

" Then let me tell you something you already knew."

"Wha-...?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything you've made my life complete. Before you, I was horribly depressed. Your the most important thing in my world and I want to spend the rest of our forever together. It would mean the world to me if you'd do the honor of becoming my wife?"

and with that, he was down on one knee and he pulled out a beautiful ring. All I had to do was say yes. So I looked Edward right in the eye kissed him square on the mouth and replied

"Yes."

the entire restaurant broke into applause.

I leaned into his ear and whispered:

" screw dinner we're going home for dessert."

a hungry looking came into his eyes which he quickly tried to replace as desperation but I saw through it. We hopped in the car and Edward drove faster than I had ever seen. After ten minutes I told Edward to pull over and he eagerly complied. He climbed over to me in the passenger seat and we went at it like it was going to save our lives. When we were almost naked, Edward stopped me.

"Bella no."

"Why Edward? We're engaged and we both know I'm not as breakable as you think."

"Bella that's your virtue I'm protecting."

"My virtue isn't. I don't have. I'm not a virgin. You know my father raped me as did Jacob. I want my first real time to be with the person I love the most. You!"

"Bella I'm going to start the car and take us home. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Fine. I'm sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"Love that's not necessary. I'll stay downstairs."

I honestly didn't want him away from me. I wanted his arms around me more than I wanted him inside of me. But I wouldn't let him always be the one to get what he wanted so when we got home I put my things on the couch and ran upstairs to shower. When I was clean and ready for bed I went downstairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. In the morning, I grabbed a bite to eat then I went into my closet and surveyed the clothes. I picked out a low cut tight fitting blue dress and blue flats. I got I into my Ferrari and drove to Newtons. I got out and hoped that Mike was in there. The plan itself grossed me out but Edward should stop trying to control me. I walk in and luckily Mike is at the register. I walk over to him leaning over so my breasts hang out just enough to make him salivate.

"Hey Mike. I was wondering if you could help me find a tent?"

" Sure. Um right this way."

he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the tent section. I know Edward is watching at this point. I glance down and look to see if Mike is hard. Having accomplished that much, I turned and grabbed his pants.

"Is that your gun? Oh wait that's not what I meant to grab but it is nice."

I pushed my hips up and grind-ed against his hips when I felt a little pulse of well wetness I backed off waved and left with nothing. Edward glared as I walked passed. I hopped in my car and headed for my next destination: La Push.

**Did you like Bella's encounter with Mike? I bet your wondering about Charlie. You'll find out his plan in 1 or 2 chapters.**

**Bella's POV.**

When I was about 20 minutes from the LA push treaty line, Edward appeared.

"Love please don't."

" Maybe I will maybe I won't. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because your my fiancee! If you'll stop, I'll have sex with you."

I think for a minute then turn around. I drive to a parking area somewhere close to our meadow then climb onto Edward's back and he runs us to the meadow.

"Edward I don't want you to have sex with me because you feel like you have to. I want you to have sex with me because you want to!"

" Bella I can't understand you. I want to have sex with you. Your beautiful and everything about you makes me want you in that way but I don't want to hurt you."

" Well then Edward, you have nothing to fear."

At that, Edward ripped off my shoes and dress. There was a slight breeze but I didn't mind. Edward was getting hard at the sight of my nearly naked body. I sauntered over to him and tore his shirt off. He put his hand on my breasts and gently squeezed. I moan seductively and pull my body closer to him. I slid my hand down to his pants and pulled the zipper down. I pulled off his pants. The thin layer of cloth between us revealed how big he actually was. He slid his arms around my back and pulled off my bra. He bent at the knees and was sucking on my nipples. He pulled off my thong eagerly and his underwear as well. He slid into me and started kissing me furiously. It was as if his life depended on it. After a few minutes of Edwards cock sliding into me, I slid down and gave him a blow job. Soon we both lie on the ground panting. We look over at each other still butt naked.

"How did you like it?"

" That was the most fun I've had in my entire life."

" I love you Edward."

" I love you too Bella."

" Edward, I want to get married now. Not in a few months now. Let's get your family and go. The longest I'm waiting is a week."

"Bella, are you ready for round two because I've never loved you more than right now."

" Bring it old man."

**1 week Later.**

It was the day of my wedding and I was ready to be a Cullen. They weren't going to change me for awhile. I kind of wanted it that way Alice was standing behind me admiring my dress(Cover image.) Rose was doing my hair and Emmett was standing at the door ready to walk me down the aisle. I chose Emmett because he was like a big brother and Carlisle was being the preacher. After I was finally "Perfect" Emmett took my arm and lead me to the door. I saw Edward standing there in his suit looking wonderful and my breathing hitched. Emmett pulled me along and when I got there, Edward took my hands and his eyes widened when he final looked over the dress. Carlisle read everything and we said our vows and kissed. And finally, we were married. We kissed again and that's when the shot fired.


End file.
